Finding out that Raven and her friends are gone/Ryan finds a portal to Wonderland
This is how finding out that Raven and her friends are gone and Ryan finds a portal to Wonderland in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (full movie). others are looking around the study hall Ryan F-Freeman: Apple? Where is she? Evil Ryan: Raven's magic By my magic and the blood of Unicron, Raven and her friends are poofed to Wonderland. Connor Lacey: So. You're saying they have gone to Wonderland? Sci-Ryan: Oh. We have to find something. I hope the Evil Queen don't want Connor down her path. Ryan finds a book that Raven got earlier Ryan F-Freeman: I found a book. I hope my brother is ok. appears like Kitty Cheshire Connor Lacey: Cody? You got here? Cody Fairbrother: Yes. I guess I mastered Kitty Cheshire's Powers. I could use a EAH name. Connor Lacey: How about Cody Cheshire. Cody Fairbrother: Cody Cheshire. That name makes me purr. smirks Evil Ryan: I suppose if she could do the spell. I could do it backwards. Here we go. Connor Watch me dance, kid. like Crash Curse this cast on Wonderland on. Worse... Ryan transforms into a sheep from Sheep in the Big City Evil Ryan: Baaaa. Connor Lacey: laughs Funny sheep. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe we should check the book I found first. Evil Ryan: You are right, Ryan. And I think the Evil Queen is baaaaaaaad. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. You could check on the book, Ryan. nods and looks at the pages then saw a page with the picture of the Evil Queen Ryan F-Freeman: There's Raven's mother. I have to admit, she did tried to take over the realms. Evil Ryan: I know she tired to take over Wonderland. But, what is that she's holding? Ryan F-Freeman: I think she is holding a spell book. Connor? Maybe if I try and recite the spell backwards, we could get to Raven and her friends. Connor Lacey: Good idea, Ryan. Evil Ryan: And hope you don't get turned into a sheep like me. Baaa. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope if Raven Queen does it, I will do it too. clears his throat to recite the spell Ryan F-Freeman: Curse this cast I Wonderland on; worse to bad, and bad to good from cruel most fate a be shall yours so rule my defy dared have you! sees books and furniture flying around the room Connor Lacey: That's a new one. Evil Ryan: I don't think saying the spell backwards would reverse the curse. Hang on! and friends disappear in a puff of smoke Alistair Wonderland: Bunny? Are you ok? Bunny Blanc: Yeah. But, where is Ryan and the others? Back to Connor and Pals Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! What is happening? Connor Lacey: I don't know, Ryan. But, we are flying! Connor and friends are flying in a gravity-less transportation space Matau T. Monkey: If I didn't know better. If I know better. I think it's a rabbit hole. Evil Ryan: I wonder where it lead us to. Connor Lacey: My guess is Wonderland. Crash Bandicoot: I hope this will be great. Yahoo! Ryan F-Freeman: Me too. Talk about a first free fall. I thought I saw a light below. Sci-Ryan: Me too. as they go through the light, Ryan gain Red Knight armour on him Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. and Connor turned and gain outfits like Raven Queen Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa. Connor Lacey: Awesome! Ryan transforms from a sheep back to himself wearing the male version of Lizzie Hearts' outfit Evil Ryan: Cool. Matau and Ash gain outfits like Madeline Hatter Matau T. Monkey: This is amazing! Ash Ketchum: and Twilight gain outfits like Apple White Category:Connor Lacey Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts